A Song for Jakensama
by Tomoe-325
Summary: Rin sings a song for Jaken, who is not amused.
1. Chapter 1

"What are you doing child?"

"I'm waiting for Sesshomaru-sama to return," Rin answered. "How long do you think he'll be gone this time? I don't think it will be too long, where do you think he went? What do you think Jaken-sama?"

"Stop asking so many questions. Sesshomaru-sama will be back when he's back. Sitting here waiting for him won't make him come back any sooner. Now let's get out of this sun and find somewhere to camp tonight."

Jaken took Aun's reigns and headed off towards a riverbank deeper into the forest. He hated the hot sun; it made his delicate skin burn so easily. He wiped the sweat off his furled forehead as he made his way through the sharp dry brush towards the river, and wished he was somewhere else at the moment. Being in the heat and having to be responsible for this human child was wearing him thin.

He leaned against a cool rock that luckily happened to be in the shade, and took a deep breath of relief. He wanted to close his eyes for a moment, but knew he shouldn't take his attention off Rin. If anything happened to her, it would be his life and that fact had been reiterated many times by an angry Sesshomaru. He watched her through his heavy eyelids as she was kicking around a pinecone, singing and laughing to herself.

"Rin, don't wander off to far! Why can't you just sit and be still for a while?" Jaken yelled to her. _And be quiet, _he thought_. This child never shuts up. _

"Okay, Rin will sit with you Jaken-sama," she said as she ran towards Jaken and sat on a small boulder across from him. Using her tiny hands to rest her head on as she rested her elbows on her knees, she looked at Jaken with wide eyes. "So, what do you want to talk about? You know Jaken-sama, you remind me of a song I know! Do you want to hear it?"

"Not really."

"Moshi moshi kame yo, kame-san yo….."

"Rin…"

"…..sekai no uchi de, omae hodo are me no….."

"What do you mean I remind you of that song! That's about a turtle! I am NOT a turtle!"

"…..noroi mono hanai…."

"Oi oi Rin! Shut up! How dare you say that song is like me, you ungrateful brat!" Jaken screamed at her, throwing his fists in the air.

Rin threw her arms down and stood up. Her little brow started to develop a deep scowl. She clenched her hands into tiny fists and peered at him.

"Well I'm sorry Jaken-sama! I was only singing a song! Why are you so mean to Rin?" she yelled at him.

"Don't raise your voice with me child! Sesshomaru-sama would be very upset with you!"

"No he wouldn't. He always gets upset at _you_ for being mean to me!" She crossed her arms against her chest and started tapping her foot. She raised her brows and pursed her lips; her face had a 'you know I'm right' look on it.

She had him there. Rin had been with them long enough to know that Sesshomaru scolded Jaken more than he did her. Using the 'Sesshomaru will be angry at you' card was losing its power more and more with her.

"Humph, whatever. Let's get going, it will be dark soon. Now stop sulking and hurry," Jaken told her with a hint of defeat in his voice. He angrily grabbed Aun's reigns and continued his trek through the brush towards the river_. Please don't be gone too long, Sesshomaru-sama. Where have you gone off to now? Why do you keep leaving me with this insolent girl?_

"Okay," Rin answered in a somber voice. She jumped up on Aun's back and sat with her arms crossed and faced away from Jaken. "Moshi moshi kame yo……"

So the joke is that she's singing a song about a slow turtle. Its an old childrens song, I got it in my head one day and this scenario popped in my brain.


	2. Translated song

"What are you doing child?"

"I'm waiting for Sesshomaru-sama to return," Rin answered. "How long do you think he'll be gone this time? I don't think it will be too long, where do you think he went? What do you think Jaken-sama?"

"Stop asking so many questions. Sesshomaru-sama will be back when he's back. Sitting here waiting for him won't make him come back any sooner. Now let's get out of this sun and find somewhere to camp tonight."

Jaken took Aun's reigns and headed off towards a riverbank deeper into the forest. He hated the hot sun; it made his delicate skin burn so easily. He wiped the sweat off his furled forehead as he made his way through the sharp dry brush towards the river, and wished he was somewhere else at the moment. Being in the heat and having to be responsible for this human child was wearing him thin.

He leaned against a cool rock that luckily happened to be in the shade, and took a deep breath of relief. He wanted to close his eyes for a moment, but knew he shouldn't take his attention off Rin. If anything happened to her, it would be his life and that fact had been reiterated many times by an angry Sesshomaru. He watched her through his heavy eyelids as she was kicking around a pinecone, singing and laughing to herself.

"Rin, don't wander off to far! Why can't you just sit and be still for a while?" Jaken yelled to her. _And be quiet, _he thought_. This child never shuts up. _

"Okay, Rin will sit with you Jaken-sama," she said as she ran towards Jaken and sat on a small boulder across from him. Using her tiny hands to rest her head on as she rested her elbows on her knees, she looked at Jaken with wide eyes. "So, what do you want to talk about? You know Jaken-sama, you remind me of a song I know! Do you want to hear it?"

"Not really."

"Hello turtle, Mr. Turtle……"

"Rin…"

"…..the whole world is your home, don't you see….."

"What do you mean I remind you of that song! That's about a turtle! I am NOT a turtle!"

"…..you are the slowest thing….."

"Oi oi Rin! Shut up! How dare you say that song is like me, you ungrateful brat!" Jaken screamed at her, throwing his fists in the air.

Rin threw her arms down and stood up. Her little brow started to develop a deep scowl. She clenched her hands into tiny fists and peered at him.

"Well I'm sorry Jaken-sama! I was only singing a song! Why are you so mean to Rin?" she yelled at him.

"Don't raise your voice with me child! Sesshomaru-sama would be very upset with you!"

"No he wouldn't. He always gets upset at _you_ for being mean to me!" She crossed her arms against her chest and started tapping her foot. She raised her brows and pursed her lips; her face had a 'you know I'm right' look on it.

She had him there. Rin had been with them long enough to know that Sesshomaru scolded Jaken more than he did her. Using the 'Sesshomaru will be angry at you' card was losing its power more and more with her.

"Humph, whatever. Let's get going, it will be dark soon. Now stop sulking and hurry," Jaken told her with a hint of defeat in his voice. He angrily grabbed Aun's reigns and continued his trek through the brush towards the river_. Please don't be gone too long, Sesshomaru-sama. Where have you gone off to now? Why do you keep leaving me with this insolent girl?_

"Okay," Rin answered in a somber voice. She jumped up on Aun's back and sat with her arms crossed and faced away from Jaken. "Hello turtle……"

The whole song goes:

Moshi Moshi Kame yo

Kamesan yo

Sekai no uchi de

Omae he hodo are me no

Noroi mono hanai

Doshita sonna ni noroi no ka

Loosley translated:

Hello turtle

Mr. Turtle

The whole world is your home

Don't you see

You are the slowest

Why is that turtle so slow


End file.
